Glossary (English)
List A * Aka-san ** A baby's smiling, innocent face used to cover private parts and breasts. ** A dis-motivational baby who says unpleasant things while retaining his smile. * Ales Hanak ** The real name for the formerly popular Czechoslovakian, shirt rubbing dancing Jirka Kalvoda. * All Worlds Video ** Prolific production company that was responsible for Bo Garrett, Steve Cassidy, Lane Fuller, Lee Johnson, Frank Towers, Eric Evans, Gregg Rockwell, and Cameron Sage becoming beloved characters. * American Gay Wrestling ** The founder of the Wrestling Series. Consists of chiefly two films with three actors. Brad Michaels, Ren Adams, and Rip Stone. * Aniki ** The main nickname used for Billy Herrington * Andrew Addams ** An actor best known for his news reporter identity. * Anthony Capriati ** A Italian actor who is known for his roles in three films. Mostly silent, but significant character. * Anthony Stone ** An actor who is well known for his face. B * Big Brother in Pants Wrestling ** Localization for Billy Herrington due to his film appearance in Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. * Billy Herrington ** An important key main character and Italian actor best known for being Aniki. * Blake Harper ** A Canadian actor who played as the Roman emperor in the film Conquered. * Blake Onassis ** An alias used by Mark Wolff very briefly in his adult film career. * Bo Garrett ** An actor who played as Billy's younger brother in Playing with Fire 2. * Boy Next Door ** A line that Van Darkholme uttered when talking about his gay bondage website when talking about the types of people that he could get for bondage. * Brett Mycles ** An actor who resembled Billy in terms of voice and physique. * Brian Maxon ** A formidable wrestler who is also tall and has intense nationalism. C * Cameron Sage ** The alias that Seth Dickens went under. * Can-Am Productions ** A production company set in Los Angeles, California that made very popular Gachimuchi films such as Lords of the Lockerroom, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, House of Detention, Max Men Strip Fantasy 1, Wolff's World, Hard Heroes, Punk Punishment, Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1, and Gladiators. * Chavez Obama ** The nickname for actor Anthony Stone due to his facial similarities. * Chi Chi LaRue ** A drag queen who is the oldest Gachimuchi character to date. * Chuck Matsumoto. ** The nickname for actor Collin Jennings. * Creamstew Ikeda ** The nickname for actor Seth Dickens. * Cody Cruze ** A fit young man who is best known for his incredibly loud screams. * Collin Jennings ** Funny faced actor who wrestled against Cameron Sage in Cowboy Wrestling 4 and a more obscure wrestler Mark Mason in Domination Wrestling 4. * Conquered ** A popular gay film known for its gay group sex scene and Billy's bottoming debut with Tom Katt. D * Danny Lee ** A key main character and Canadian actor best known for his white jockstrap, his hair, and his musical theme. * Dai-chan ** Nickname for Hakan Orbeyi. * Deep Dark Fantasies ** A line that Van Darkholme used to describe his clients' requests. * Devil Lake Bahama ** Nickname for The Moat Monster. * Duncan Mills ** A key main character and Belgian actor best known for his mishearing about wanting to be a crab. E * Eric Evans ** An actor best known for resembling the Japanese Kabuki, Ichikawa Ebizō XI. * Erik Michaels ** An actor best known for his yelps of joy while getting zapped by a violet wand and touched with a spiky object. F * Fercussion ** Using Van Darkholme's swearing in the film Lords of the Lockerroom to make music. * Forest Fairy ** Billy's nickname and a mis-tagged video as initially used for a bait-and-switch tactic. G * Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling ** A genre of fan-made videos originating from Japan, which involves editing gay pornography mostly including wrestling. * Gay for pay ** Gay for pay or gay-for-pay, describes male or female actors, pornographic stars, or sex workers who identify as heterosexual but who are paid to act or perform as homosexual professionally. This is true for many Gachimuchi characters, including but not limited to Danny Lee, Mark Wolff, and Dillon Day. On the contrary, Van Darkholme has stated that he was truly gay and had a passion for gay bondage films until his retirement from the gay porn industry in 2017. * Gay Makaay ** Erik Michaels' nickname. * Gayme ** A Gachimuchi adaptation based on a video-game. * Gayme over ** A main character losing the game. * Gregg Rockwell ** An actor best known for his showering technique in the film Playing with Fire 2. H * Half-fish man ** Nickname for The Moat Monster. * Hard Heroes ** A film featuring Mason Flynt as Bruno Payne. * Hakan Orbeyi ** A German former sumo wrestler known for his silly expressions and yelling into camera lens. I * Ikariya Biollante ** Mark Wolff's nickname. * Inoue Cabrera ** Anthony Capriati's nickname. * Inoue Chabrera ** Sonny Markham's nickname. J * Jack Simmons ** An African American actor with a long penis, but was part of superhero film. Did JAV. * Jarda Kolar ** A Czech actor who was often with Jirka Kalvoda. * Jirka Kalvoda ** A Czech actor best known for his shirt rubbing dance in the film Max Men Strip Fantasy 1. * Jonouchi Yuji ** Nick Steel/T.J. Cummings' nickname. K * Kamata Gosaku ** Duncan Mills' nickname. * King Ishii ** Blake Harper's nickname. * Kiyoshi Kazuya ** Danny Lee's nickname. * Knaked Knights ** A film that further cemented Anthony Capriati's status as a main character. L * Larry Janson ** A Canadian actor who resembles Aniki, but was way shorter and weaker than him. Wrestled against Brian Maxon. * Lords of the Lockerroom ** An extremely popular Gachimuchi film featuring 4 main characters wrestling in a locker room within a gym. * Lynn Ross ** The middle aged actor and maid who seduced T.J. Cummings. M * Mark Wolff ** A key main character known for his choice of words. Such as cacti. * Martin Wannamaker ** A news reporter name used by Andrew Addams. * Matthew Moore ** A director known for directing the most popular Gachimuchi films. * Miyagi Kurapika ** Nickname for Dino Derio. N * Nick Steel ** An alias used by key main character T.J. Cummings. Was eventually phased out early in his adult career. * Niconico ** The site that was responsible for Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling becoming extremely popular in the late 2000s to the current decade. O * Onahouse Store Manager ** Nickname for Rocky. * Owen Sadaoka ** Nickname for Gregg Rockwell. P * Philosophy ** A tag that was turned to become Gachimuchi oriented. Philosophies can come from Billy's Fairy Philosophy among other philosophies and philosophers. Q * Q''' ** An abbreviation of the word "question" used by Nico Nico Douga users to answer with an incoming mishearing. R * '''Razor ** Nickname for actor Jack Simmons. * Ricardo Milos ** A Brazilian actor notable for his scene in the film Jockbutt. * Ron Athey ** A body artist known for being one of the very few Gachimuchi characters to wear glasses. S * Space Runaway Ideon ** Famous anime television series known for its amazing soundtrack. Responsible for the shirt rubbing dance becoming as popular as it did, about 10 years ago. * Shigemi Ikeda ** Nickname for actor Lynn Ross. * Shirt rubbing dance ** An elaborate dance used by Jirka Kalvoda. Was extremely popular at the height of its popularity. * Steve Cassidy ** A key main character known for his funny or cute face. T * TDN Kosugi ** Van Darkholme's nickname. * The Moat Monster ** A fish hybrid known for swimming and relaxing in a moat, and moving on foot. Was intentionally supposed to eat the Knaked Knights, but failed when Steve Grier choked it with his chains. * Thomas Papillon ** An actor who was seen in the film Junkyard Boyz. He has recently been discovered to have been in rare, elusive seemingly straight pornographic films. * Thunder ** Cody Cruze's nickname and his name from the film Hard Heroes. * Tortoise Fujioka ** Nickname for Steve Cassidy. * T.J. Cummings ** An alias used by actor Nick Diruscio. U * Usui Reeves ** Nickname for Rainey Mason. V * Van Darkholme ** A key main character known for his musical talents, his role in bondage, and being one of the few Asian characters in the Gachimuchi universe. W * Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1 ** The first film in the Muscle Fantasies trilogy. Features Billy Marcus and Anthony Steel. * Wrestlers: Muscle Fantasies 2 ** The second film in the Muscle Fantasies trilogy. Introduces wrestling to the trilogy. * Wrestling ** What all of the main characters have done. A healthy competition between two muscular men. * Wrestling Series ** A tag used to identify foreign (to the Japanese) adult wrestling films that is popular because of its most successful sub-genre: Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling. * Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 ** The third and final film in the Muscle Fantasies trilogy. Directly responsible for Gachimuchi. X * XXX/XX/X ** Pornography. What all of the films used to create Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling were from. Y * You got me mad now. ** A phrase used by Billy multiple times throughout his life. * Yugamineena ** The misheard version of said phrase. Means "You're not twisted.". Z * Zentropa ** The Danish production company who produced the film HotMen CoolBoyz. Category:Glossary